Just a Kiss
by Ausllylover528
Summary: Austin is a hockey player for the Ice Dogs. Ally is a songwriter slash secret singer who has never stepped foot on the ice, but works at the ice skating rink where Austin's team practices. Watch as they go through the ups and downs of a relationship between two totally different people. Or are they not so different after all? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or UNH. I just own the plot! **

Chapter One;

It was a very cold night tonight in Durham, New Hampshire and of course I was working the closing shift at the ice skating rink I was working part time at.

I was waiting for the Ice Dogs hockey team to finish up practice so Elliott can fire up the zamboni, so we can get the heck out of here.

Elliott was a boy who worked here and who was in my home economics course in college at University of New Hampshire. He definitely had a crush on me seeing as every time we worked together, he asks me out to dinner after our shift.

Speaking of Elliott, here he comes now. "Hey Ally." He smiles, walking up to the concession stand that I just started to wipe down with my rag.

"Hi Elliott, are the Ice Dogs almost done? It's freezing and I want to get out of here." I complained; I was literally starting to shiver from how cold I was.

"They're just about done. I came over to see if maybe you wanted to get a bite to eat once we finish up here?" He asked hopefully.

And there it is. I swear, every time we work together he asks and I hate to be mean to him. My best friend, Trish, says I just need to let him know I'm not interested at all instead of giving him excuse after excuse. I just don't have the 'lady balls,' as Trish refers to it, to do it.

Don't get me wrong, Elliott is a very attractive guy. He just seems too… desperate. I don't even know why he likes me anyway. I'm only average looking; average length brown hair with caramel highlights and average brown eyes. I am a bit on the shorter side, standing at only five foot three. There are a bunch of supermodel looking girls at our school that I'm sure would love to date him.

"I wish I could Elliott, but Trish and I have plans tonight. It's kind of our 'girls' night ritual.'" I thought of the excuse quickly because all I really want to do is curl into bed with my songbook slash diary and write. "Sorry." I added.

"It's okay, Ally. Next time." I could hear the disappointment in his voice and I almost felt bad but with as many times he has asked me out in the past month is bordering on creepy.

"Mhm," I said absentmindedly as I started to sweep.

The door leading from the rink to the main entrance opened and I could hear the chatter of the Ice Dogs. "Looks like they're done." I tilted my head towards the guys as I caught Elliott just staring at me.

"Right, see you later, Ally." He blushed from being caught staring and then fumbled his way through to the rink.

I shook my head and started to mop while humming the melody to the song I was working on until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You have a lovely voice." I was so startled that when I turned around I slipped on the mop water on the floor and fell on my ass with an "oomph."

"Oh shit, are you okay?" The voice said as they jumped over the counter to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I grunted as I grabbed the hand that was extended in front of me.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't heard a voice that beautiful before. What were you singing?"

"Oh, that?" I blushed. I hadn't even comprehended that I was singing out loud. "Just something I've been writing."

"You write music?" The boy, who I finally looked up at, said.

This boy, no, not boy, this _God_, that scared the daylights out of me was still holding my hand. He had bleach blonde hair that flopped perfectly into his eyes, those eyes that look like liquid chocolate. He had to be about six foot one, almost a whole foot taller than me. And those muscles that flexed as he was still gripping my hand, not too hard though, it was actually nice and comforting.

I caught myself staring a bit longer than necessary when he cleared his throat, causing my cheeks to turn crimson.

"Sorry, I sort of write music. I mean, I've never really shown it to anyone or performed before. I have major stage fright. My dad always said music was a waste of time, that I have a bazillion and one chance of making in the music business." I was rambling; I always did when I was around an attractive guy.

This guy chuckled and said, "My dad always said that, too. I'm Austin by the way."

"Ally," I responded, shaking his hand that I just realized I was still holding. Awkwardly, I broke my hand away from his grasp and wiped it on my jeans, it was sweating; another nervous habit of mine.

"Well, Ally. I would love to hear more of that song you were singing, but I have to get going. Coach will kill me if I don't get enough sleep before our game tomorrow." Austin confessed.

"Game?" Apparently I'm sticking to one word sentences. That's the thing with me; I either ramble or barely speak at all.

"The Ice Dogs," he nodded his head towards the rink. "I play center forward."

_Hockey. _I thought. _I know nothing about hockey. _"What the heck is a center forward?" As soon as I noticed I said that out loud, I slapped my hand over my mouth. Austin just stood there laughing at me.

"Not a hockey fan, huh?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

I shook my head. "Baseball is big in my house. My older brother actually plays for the Rebels here at UNH." I explained. "I know baseball like the back of my hand.

"Okay, I can respect that." He smiled that gorgeous smile again. "Baseball is a great sport. I used to play some myself back in Little League."

"Hockey is obviously better though?" I wondered with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Hell yeah!" Austin exclaimed. "Come to our game tomorrow and I'll show ya how much we kick ass." He said as he kicked the air pretending to 'kick ass' I'm assuming.

I giggled. _What is wrong with me? Since when do I giggle around guys? I've never giggled around Elliott before. _"What time?" I heard myself asking before I could even comprehend my thoughts.

"Noon." He responded. "I really have to go now, hope to see you there tomorrow." He flashed a smile at me then walked over to the counter to slide back over.

"There is another way out of here you know." I told him, pointing my finger to the door right next to the counter.

"What's the fun in that?" He replied, winking at me before he picked up his hockey bag.

"Moon!" Austin jumped as the deep voice boomed from the doors of the rink. "What in the hell are you still doing here? Practice ended half an hour ago." I'm guessing that must have been his coach.

"Sorry, Coach. I was just… um…" He trailed off as he darted his eyes from me to the main door back to his coach then finally back to me.

"It was my fault, sir." I spoke up, walking up to the counter so he could see me. "I was just asking if he was the last one out so we could lock up and finish cleaning." I lied, pleading to myself that a blush didn't give me away. I'm not a very good liar.

"It's not your fault, darlin'." The coach responded. "Moon here knows the rules. Right after a practice before a game…" he trailed off, looking expectantly at Austin who quickly shoved a pen in his pocket and placed his hand on the counter with a piece of paper sticking out underneath it.

"…straight home and into bed. No partying, no drinking or smoking. Yes Coach, I know. I just didn't want to ignore the girl; I wasn't raised to treat women that way." He finished and me in the eyes, giving me a half smile.

"You're lucky that's how I was raised, too." His coach said while walking over and placing Austin in a head lock. I grabbed the note before he could see it. "Now, let the girl finish working and you get home. Have a great rest of your night darlin'." He said after he successfully messed up Austin's hair.

"Yes Coach Anderson, sir!" Austin saluted him before winking at me once again and running out after him.

I could feel the smile on my face as I watched him drive away, beeping the horn as he went.

Before I finished up my cleaning I unfolded the note he left.

Thanks, beautiful, for saving my ass

with Coach. Call me when you get home

(555) 639-1024. I think I owe you a coffee

after my game tomorrow.

Austin(:

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for the rest of my shift. I couldn't wait to go home, tell Trish and then call Austin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the songs I use (Candles by Hey Monday) in this chapter. I only own the plot**

Chapter 2; Austin's POV

"Dude, are you going to Brooke's party after practice?" one of my teammates, Eric, asked.

"Not a chance in hell." I responded with a chuckle as I started skating towards the other side of the rink. He followed.

"Are you joking, man? Brooke has been sweating you for the past three months." Eric stated.

"Yeah, I know. She's starting to get annoying. Girl doesn't know how to take a hint." Brooke is this girl who is a hardcore 'Puck Bunny,' a.k.a. a girl who only likes hockey for the sake of the players. They don't even understand what is going on during the actual game.

"Austin, dude, she's hot! Don't you want your own puck bunny? We all have one." He is seriously delusional. Yes, she's hot, but she's so flakey and she's a floozy. I mean, I've had my fair share of one night stands, but it's not enough.

"Not really." I answered

I've been feeling quite lonely lately. Sure, I have the guys, but they are always off with some girl trying to get laid. I moved to New Hampshire to start fresh. I started at UNH when I was eighteen, I'm twenty now, and I'm majoring in Business and minoring in Music. Hockey and music were my first loves.

My dad always told me that I had a bazillion in one chance of making it in the music business so he said that the only way he'll pay for my college education is if I major in business so I can take over our family business one day. 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom,' it's been in our family for three generations and apparently we have the best mattresses anyone has to offer.

Coach blew his whistle loudly at that moment. "Moon, Cooper! Knock it off and get your asses back into practice! You two better not make us lose this game tomorrow with your girly gossiping." He screamed at us.

The thing about Coach Anderson is that he doesn't like to lose… at all. During practices, he's practically a drill sergeant. But after games, after we win that is, he's like out best pal. We think he's bipolar.

"Yes sir," We yelled back. I skated as fast as I could and stole the puck from Trevor, skating back and scored a goal. That just goes to show that I can snap in and out of focus when it comes down to hockey.

I've been playing hockey since I played for the mites when I was four. My dad played in high school and I followed in his footsteps, beating his records along the way, I might add. Even though I did play other sports like football and baseball, I always went back to hockey.

"Great job Austin! That's it for tonight, boys. Go home and get some sleep. I want you all here for eight thirty tomorrow morning for another practice. Game at noon." He announced before heading to his office.

I skated off the ice and then took a quick shower in the locker room. As we were all leaving, Eric called out to me, "Don't forget about Brooke's, Moon!" all the while, taking hold of our teammate, Phil's, hips and pretended to hump him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever man, have fun without me." I shouted back with a shake of my head. He was already half way in the parking lot though so I doubt he heard me.

When I was almost out the main door of the rink, I was stopped short by the voice of an angel floating through the main entrance. I turned around and followed the voice.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am so alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you've played _

_The promises you've made_

_Couldn't finish what you started _

_Only darkness still remains_

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

The angel led me over to the concession stand where I saw the cutest brunette mopping the floor and singing. Before I could even comprehend what I was about to say, I said, "you have a lovely voice."

The girl turned around and was so surprised by me that she slipped on the water from the mop bucket and fell flat on her ass.

"Oh, shit, are you okay?" I asked her as I jumped over the counter to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grunted as she took hold of my outstretched hand. I felt a tingle go straight up my arm when she touched me.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just haven't heard a voice that beautiful before. What were you singing?"

_Wow, great job Austin, way to be nosy._ I thought to myself.

"Oh, that?" She asked. The most adorable blush graced her cheeks at that moment. I don't think she knew she was singing out loud. "Just something I've been writing," she finished.

"You write music?" I was so amazed by this girl. Not only can she sing but she writes her own songs. I swear my jaw was slack from her being so perfect.

She finally looked up at me and I smiled at her. If I thought she was cute when she was at the back of the room moping, she was totally gorgeous up close like this. This girl had to be at least a foot shorter than my six foot one, maybe five four. Her skin was pale, but not pale that she looked sickly and her hair was a dark brown with lighter brown highlights. And her eyes, God, her eyes were these beautiful, brown doe eyes. They were so amazing I could get lost in them. _Holy shit, I sound like a girl. But hey it's true, this girl is simply beautiful._

After I was finished looking her over and drinking in her beauty, I noticed she was still staring at me so I cleared my throat. The blush on her cheeks from before became even redder.

"Sorry, I sort of write music. I mean, I've never really shown it to anyone or performed before. I have major stage fright. My dad always said music was a waste of time, that I have a bazillion and one chance of making in the music business." She was rambling but it was so adorable.

I chuckled when I hear her said that since I was thinking about my dad saying that before coach yelled at me. "My dad always said that, too. I'm Austin by the way." I introduced myself and then realized I was still holding her hand when she started to shake it.

"Ally." She responded with her name then pulled her hand away. I saw her 'discreetly' wipe it on her jeans which made me smile for some reason.

"Well, Ally. I would love to hear more of that song you were singing, but I have to get going. Coach will kill me if I don't get enough sleep before our game tomorrow." I told her even though I didn't want to leave. I just wanted to stay and listen to her sing some more.

"Game?" she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"The Ice Dogs," I nodded my head towards the rink behind her. "I play center forward."

Ally then spaced off for a minute or two before whispering "what the heck is a center forward?"

I smiled at her. "Not a hockey fan, huh?"

She shook her head, "Baseball is big in my house. My older brother plays for the Rebels here at UNH." Ally explained. "I know baseball like the back of my hand."

"Okay, I can respect that." I smirked at her. "Baseball is a great sport. I used to play some myself back in Little League."

"Hockey is obviously better though?" She asked me with a raise of her eyebrows and a smile on those cute little lips.

I laughed at her expression, how adorable she is. "Hell yeah! Come to our game tomorrow and I'll show you how much we kick ass!" I exclaimed as I started to kick and punch the air enthusiastically.

Ally started to giggle uncontrollably from my moves and I smiled brightly, watching her laugh. Once she calmed down she looked at me and asked, "What time?"

"Noon!" I responded before walking back over to the counter. "I really have to go now, hope to see you there tomorrow." I flashed a smile before hopping back over.

"There is another way out of here you know." She pointed to the door next to the counter; she was still smiling from her giggle fit.

"What's the fun in that?" I winked before ducking down and picking up my hockey bag.

"Moon!" A voice boomed, making me jump. "What in the hell are you still doing here? Practice ended a half hour ago." _Had I really been here talking to Ally for half an hour? It seemed like five minutes. _

"Sorry, Coach. I was just… um…" I trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse so he won't rip me a new asshole, he's very strict about after practice sleep, especially before a game. I looked at Ally to the main door of the rink, to coach and then back to Ally, pleading with her to help me.

Ally, while still looking at me, walked up to the counter so coach can see her. "It was my fault, sir," she said. I could see a hint of that attractive blush appearing on her cheeks. "I was just asking him if he was the last one so we could lock up and finish cleaning."

As Coach was distracted by what Ally was saying, I pulled out a little notebook and a pen to write Ally a note.

"It's not your fault, darlin'." Coach responded. "Moon here knows the rules. Right after a practice before a game…" he trailed off, looking expectantly at me as I stuffed the notebook and pen into my pocket and placed my hand on the counter with the note under it.

"…straight home and into bed. No partying, no drinking or smoking. Yes Coach, I know. I just didn't want to ignore the girl; I wasn't raised to treat women that way." I finished and turned to look Ally in the eyes with a half smile.

"You're lucky that's how I was raised, too." Coach Anderson said while walking over and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me into a head lock. I saw Ally grab the note before he could see it. "Now, let the girl finish working and you get home. Have a great rest of your night darlin'." He said after he successfully messed up my hair.

"Yes, Coach Anderson, sir!" I saluted him before winking at Ally again and then running out the door behind him.

I thought about what I wrote in the note. I really hope she calls tonight. And I really, really hope that she comes to the game tomorrow. I can already tell this is going to be great!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. I only own the plot. **

Chapter 3; Ally's POV

It took Elliott extra long to clean the ice tonight for some reason so by the time we got out of there and locked up it was almost eleven fifteen. And of course, when we actually did leave, it was snowing, like really badly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned to myself as I turned on my car before getting out again to sweep the snow off.

By the time I actually started to leave it was eleven thirty. I just wanted to ho home and talk to Austin.

_Wow, I already sound like a clingy girlfriend and I've only talked to him a total of thirty minutes. _I thought to myself.

The roads were horrible and it took forever to get home, but when I finally did, thankfully Trish was still awake.

"Trish!" I yelled, running into the house that we rented with my brother, Dez, as best as I could without slipping on the ice outside.

"Whoa, girl, slow down? Where's the fire?" Trish laughed.

"There is no fire… well no actual fire, but there could be a fire starting between me and a guy!" I exclaimed and started to jump up and down. She started jumping with me because she knows I've never really felt this way about anyone. I know she's already planning to play Barbie with my hair and makeup.

"Who is this guy?" Trish asked once we've calmed down.

"Austin Moon," I started. "He plays center forward, whatever that is, for the Ice Dogs hockey team!" I explained to her.

"You don't even like hockey, though, Als. You've never even stepped foot on the ice." She pointed out.

"I know, but I could always learn. He's so cute, Trish. And he heard me singing and said I had an amazing voice." I blushed, remembering how he's said he's never heard a voice as 'beautiful' as mine.

"Wow, you actually sang for him?" I could tell she was surprised. I never sing in front of anyone besides her, Dez and my parents. I always choke up in front of anyone else.

"I didn't sing for him intentionally. I was cleaning up the concession stand and I thought I was humming. Turns out I was singing out loud." I explained.

"Ally! That's amazing. Do you plan on seeing him again?" She wondered. I could already see the gears turning in her head about what I'm going to wear when I do.

"Well, he wants me to call him tonight… and he kind of asked me to his game tomorrow then invited me for coffee after scaring me half to death when he snuck up on me." I said all in one breath.

"You have to let me pick out your outfit!" Trish squealed as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into my room.

"You'll come with me to the game, right? I don't want to go by myself." I confessed, letting my nerves show.

"Of course! I wouldn't let you go through your first 'date' on your own. I think Dez mentioned earlier about going, too, something about some blonde bimbo asking him." Trish fumed.

The thing with Trish and Dez is that they like each other, but neither of them want to admit it. Yes, you may think I probably think it's weird for my older brother to like my best friend but we've been best friends forever and I've gotten used to the 'crazy' idea of them being together.

Dez has mentioned to me that he likes Trish but he goes out with all these girls and tells her on purpose to see if she'll finally admit to liking him back.

Trish on the other hand, hasn't admitted to me but I can totally tell. She can be pretty harsh with him sometimes, but I think it's because she doesn't want him to find out her feelings towards him.

It took Trish almost twenty five minutes to pull an outfit together that was up to her standards. "There," she said as she laid the clothes on my bed. "Perfect. He's going to melt when he sees you tomorrow."

"I hope so." The clothes she chose were a bit different from what I usually wear.

"Kay, girl, call your man. I'm going to let Dez know that we're going to the game tomorrow then I'm going to bed. Don't forget, I'll wake you up tomorrow to do your hair and makeup. Good night." She said as she closed the door before I could protest.

"Good night to you, too." I said to the closed door. As soon as I heard her knock on Dez's door, I jumped at my purse and pulled out Austin's note. Dialing his number I could only wait and wish that he wasn't asleep already, even though it was already quarter of one.

When he answered, he sounded a bit groggy. "Hello?" I could hear him stifle a yawn.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Of course I did. Your coach said strait to bed after practice. You must be so tired. I'm so sor-," I was cut off by a laugh.

"Hello to you, too, Ally." He chuckled.

I blushed. "How did you know it was me?"

"You were rambling again." Austin responded. I could almost hear the smirk he probably had on his face. "And because I gave you my number and I was hoping, a lot, that you would call." He finished.

By now my face was probably the color of a tomato. "You wanted me to call?" I whispered out of shock.

"Well, yeah. I needed to thank the most gorgeous girl who saved my ass from Coach." Austin laughed; I could listen to that laugh all day.

"Oh, you're just saying that!" I giggled. He couldn't possibly think _I_ am the gorgeous one; he is definitely more gorgeous than I am.

"What? You really did. If you didn't jump in when you did, I'm sure Anderson would've made me get back on the ice and do at least fifty more suicides!" All tiredness in his voice before is gone now.

"Not that." I laughed, picturing Austin out on the ice doing whatever suicides are. "I meant the gorgeous part." I clarified.

"What are you talking about? You're completely beautiful. I've never seen eyes as big or as brown as yours. And you hair…" He trailed off and I blushed so much I could feel my body burning all the way to my toes.

"Oh, stop it! You're making me blush!"

"That was my next point; your blush is almost as cute as you are… almost." He confessed.

"Anyway," I starting, changing the subject before I burst into flames. "I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Coach's orders and all." I teased.

"NO! I mean, no, don't go." He pleaded. What he said next just about killed me. "Please?" The reason it almost killed me was because he said it in the cutest voice ever. He pretty much sounded like a little boy asking his mother if he could have a cookie before breakfast.

"Fine," I sighed out of happiness. "I'm still sorry for waking you up though." I tried to apologize again but Austin wasn't having it.

"Ally, please stop apologizing." Austin teased. "How was cleaning up the rink?"

"Ugh! Elliott took forever to clean the ice, which is half the reason why I'm calling so late." I groaned before I thought about what I said. "That sounded so dramatic."

"Only half the reason, huh? What's the other half?" I could practically see Austin's bright smile in my brain as he said this.

"Um… my friend Trish was helping me pick out my clothes for tomorrow?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Any special plans for tomorrow?" He chuckled seeing as he knew what I was going to see. I decided to mess with him.

"Nah, not really. I was thinking about going to the library to study for a test I have next week. Then maybe go for a walk in the park, if it isn't to cold, to write some songs." I said with a smile of my own as I climbed into bed with my phone still at my ear.

"Anything else you are thinking about doing?" Austin wondered, he sounded almost disappointed I hadn't mentioned his game.

"Nope, not really. Did you have any suggestions of what I should do?" I replied with a giggle.

"Huh? Well what about this hockey game I heard about? I heard the team is really good and there is a really talented player, named Austin Moon. Not to mention that he is really sweet and hot." I laughed out loud at that.

"Are you really talking about yourself in third person?" I asked him, still controlling my laughter.

"You know it's true, gorgeous. Don't deny it." There was silence. "Oh I'm sticking my tongue out at you, by the way. I completely forgot you couldn't see me through the phone."

"Blonde moment much?" I chuckled. He was so cute and childish at the same time but he can pull it off and make it seem attractive.

"Hey! I may be blonde but I don't have blonde moments all the time!" He defended.

"You're trying to pout at me aren't you?" You could just hear the bottom lip jutting out and his eyes going all cute and mushy without even looking at him.

"How'd you know?"

"You just sound like you're pouting. I'm kind of good at reading people." I confessed. "So what's this about a hockey game?" I asked, going back to my pretending game.

"Oh, yeah! The Ice Dogs, I heard they are really good. And that Austin Moon guy is going to lead them to victory tomorrow. You should totally check it out." Austin exclaimed.

"I don't know. Are you going to be there?" I wondered, pretending to think about it.

"I'll be around. You should definitely go, it's at noon, but I think the Ice Dogs will be there early and maybe even some of them will be doing a free skate before the game."

"I've never skated before." I told him.

"WHAT?!" Austin all but yelled. "How can you never have skated before?"

"I lived in Miami my whole life. We don't have many skating rinks. The closest one was probably an hour ride away." I explained to him, hoping, that if I actually go to skate with him before, I don't make a fool of myself.

"Well, you ma'am are going to half to learn how to ice skate. And I know the perfect person to teach you." Austin stated. I bet he had a determined look on his face.

"Oh yeah? And who is that?"

"Oh, he's just one of the Ice Dogs. I know him personally. He's totally chill and I bet he would love to teach a very beautiful lady how to ice skate." He told me.

"Well, you will just have to tell him that I would love that." I smiled to myself. Just thinking about learning to ice skate with Austin, holding his hand, made my fingers and my heart tingle.

"I'll have you meet him after the game. He'd be very happy to teach you."

Austin and I talked about everything and anything. He told me about

I instantly felt bad again for keeping him awake. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost two in the morning. "Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed, throwing a hand over my mouth.

"What? What is it?" Austin asked, clearly confused as to why I'm freaking out.

"You need to sleep. It's two in the morning. Oh my gosh, your coach is going to kill me!" I'm freaking out and Austin is laughing at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Anderson is not going to kill you!" He told me. "I've played on like twenty minutes of sleep and we won. Don't you worry about me sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Ally. I wouldn't let him." Austin reassured me. "Do _you _want to go to sleep?"

I yawned before I even realized I was actually tired. "No, not at all."

"I don't believe you." Austin chuckled his musical laugh. "Go to sleep, Ally."

"But I want to talk to you!" I whined. Trish has always told me that I get whiny and cranky when I'm tired.

"Trust me, doll, I want to talk to you, too. But we will talk tomorrow. Don't forget about the free skate before the game."

"I definitely won't forget." I told him truthfully, getting excited about it all over again. "Oh, by the way, my best friend Trish, is going to the game with me. My brother is, too."

"The more the merrier. As long as I get you to myself before." I blushed when he said that, imagining having some alone time with Austin before the game, wondering what would happen.

"Good night, Austin."

"Sleep tight, Ally. Sweet dreams." Austin said and then blew a kiss into the phone.

I giggled into the receiving end. "Wow, I don't know where that came from."

"That's okay, Austin." I told him and then reciprocated his action. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, doll." I giggled again and hung up the phone.

I sighed as I pulled the covers over my body. _Austin is pretty much perfect_, I thought. I cannot wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: I am so sorry about taking forever to update. It's been really crazy at my work and I've been babysitting constantly. But anyways, here is chapter three and I don't really think it's all that good but I hope you all like it and leave some reviews! **

**I also started writing another story! It's about, wait for it… RYDELLINGTON! If you are a fan of R5 or Rydel and Ellington as a couple you should check it out. It's not a normal Rydellington story, it is quite different from them in real life, but I guess that's why it's called fanFICTION right? Anyways, I hope you check it out :). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. I only own the plot. **

Chapter Four; **Austin's POV**

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face as memories of the two, yes, _two_, hours on the phone with the beautiful Ally. I looked over to the clock and noticed it was only six. Too bad I didn't have practice until eight thirty.

I can't believe I invited her to the free skate and teach her how to ice skate. I have never been that forward and brave with a girl before. Ally is definitely different than all the other girls I've had feelings for. Take those feelings for the other girls and multiply them by ten. And that's saying something, seeing as I've only talked to her a total of two hours and thirty minutes.

Knowing I wasn't going to be able to go to back to sleep, I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Ally even though she's probably still sleeping.

_6:05 am: Good morning, beautiful. I can't wait to see you later at the free skate. -Austin_

After putting my phone back on the charger, I got up and went into the kitchen to make some pancakes. Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food ever, with sugary, sweet syrup and the fluffiness of the pancakes, yummy! My mom used to make them all the time for me if I had a bad day at school or if I was just feeling down. Her's were my favorite ever but I had to learn how to make them myself once I moved to New Hampshire to go to school.

I decided to come to New Hampshire for school instead of my hometown Miami because, well, hockey is my life and UNH has an amazing hockey team and coach.

Freshman year, I tried out for the team and I made the team almost immediately and I was ecstatic. My dad drove up to New Hampshire whenever he had the time to come watch the games, he really was proud that I was following in his footsteps with hockey.

My phone blared out my message tone, notifying me that I had a text. After flipping the pancakes onto a plate, I ran into my room and ripped my phone off the charger and dashed back into the kitchen, not wanting my pancakes to get cold.

I finally got to check it after I put the butter and loads of syrup and powdered sugar onto my breakfast and sitting down. _Damn, _I thought when I saw that the message was from Eric asking why I never showed at the party last night.

_7:23 am: Dude I told you I wasn't going. Besides, I was talking to a new friend of mine till like two am. _

**7:24 am: Ooh, does Austin finally have a puck bunny? ;) **

_7:25 am: No, I don't. How do you even know it was a girl?_

**7:25 am: Name one straight dude who talks on the phone to another dude for what three hours.**

_7:30 am: Two hours actually, she got back from work late. _

**7:31 am: Aha! It is a girl! Welcome to Puck Bunny Central, my friend. It took you long enough to show up.**

_7:32 am: Yes, it's a girl, Eric but, no she's not a 'puck bunny'. She doesn't know anything about hockey. _

**7:35 am: Still you finally found a girl so you aren't just sulking alone in your apartment anymore.**

_7:37 am: I don't know if it's going to escalate to anything yet. I'm done talking about this subject with you now. I'll see you in like 20 min at practice. _

**7:42 am: See ya, lover boy! **

I shook my head at Eric's childish behavior before packing my hockey bag and made my way out of my apartment and down to my car. I may have told Eric that I don't know what will happen between Ally and I, but I sure was hoping something would.

When I got to the rink, it was seven fifty five, so I had to hustle my ass to the locker room and tie up my skates before Coach ripped me a new one. By the time I made it onto the ice, the clock on the scoreboard said eight oh one.

"Nice of you to join us, Austin!" Coach bellowed from the bench.

"Sorry Coach." I apologized before warming up with my teammates. One minute late and he calls me out, that's how serious he is about hockey.

An hour and a half later, Anderson called us over to the bench to go over some plays. "Alright team, you're free to go. Remember back in the locker room at eleven thirty so we could go over the plays one last time." Coach said as he walked into the locker room and straight for his office.

"So, Moon. Where'd you meet your girl?" Eric asked in front of all our teammates, all our teammates that stopped and looked right at me amused.

"I um, I met her here after practice." I stuttered. "She works here."

"Dude! Is she here now? Can we meet her?" Eric asked. He looked like he was a five year old on Christmas morning. He's one of my best friends and I guess he's excited that I finally found someone, since he's been pestering me for months.

"She's not working, but she's meeting up with me for the free skate before the game. And no, you guys can't meet her yet. I really like her and I don't want any of you scaring her off." I complained as they all grunted and rolled their eyes at me.

"That's not fair, man! We won't scare her off." Hayden, one of my teammates whined.

I scoffed and looked at them unbelievably. "Not fair? It's plenty fair. You guys scared off the Tyler's last girlfriend and now he's a mess." Tyler was on our team a couple months ago before he introduced his now ex girlfriend to the guys. Every time he brought them around, all they would talk about were the girls that were all over Tyler and his 'puck bunny' that had been obsessed with him all season. His girlfriend couldn't take it all and broke up with him. Tyler was so upset, he got pissed at the team, started fights during practice and then finally quitting the team.

I heard a bunch of different replies from the guys before Eric finally sighed. "Fine. But if all goes well, we do expect to meet her!" He demanded before slapping my back and walking into the locker room.

After showering quickly, I made my way out of the locket room with the guys pestering me about Ally the whole time.

When I got to the lobby of the rink, I didn't see Ally yet, so I decided to get a hot chocolate from the concession stand. I got two, one for Ally when she gets here.

"Excuse me, my name is Ally, I'm looking for a tall, blonde hockey player. He said he knew someone that could teach me how to skate?" I heard someone say from behind me.

Turning around; my eyes met deep brown and I smiled as I recognized them from last night. "Oh, hello there." I said, sweeping my hand to the side doing the 'hair flip' that apparently makes the girls go wild as I leaned a shoulder against the wall. "I think I can help you out there, doll."

"Oh, you can, can you?" She giggled. "I believe he goes by the name of Austin?"

"I totally know him. Ally, I would like to formally introduce you to…" I spun around and did a pose. "Austin Moon."

Ally giggled and I smiled involuntarily at the noise. She is so cute. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Moon."

"Please, Mr. Moon is my father, call me Austin." I used to joke that parents usually use when they meet their kid's boyfriend or girlfriend. My dad used it when he met my brothers girlfriend. Luckily, Ally laughed again at my cheesy way of trying to be funny.

"Okay, Austin. I think you told me there was someone who could teach me how to ice skate?" She wondered jokingly, putting her pointer finger to her cheek.

"I do indeed know someone who could help you, but," I trailed off, looking to both her sides and behind her, not seeing any skates. She looked very sexy in her skinny jeans and mint green tank top. And on her feet were converse and she was also wearing a leather jacket. This girl knew exactly how to drive me crazy.

"But what?" Ally asked, snapping her fingers in my face. I must of gotten lost thinking about other stuff we could be doing right now instead of me going to my game.

"Huh?" I couldn't remember for the life of me what I was saying.

"You said you knew someone who could help me then you said but, and you trailed off and didn't finish what you were saying." Ally looked at me like I was crazy but she had a smirk on those soft looking lips.

I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. "Right, as I was saying, but… you don't have any skates."

"I was going to rent them. Like I told you, I've never been on the ice, so I don't have skates." She explained as we made our way over to rental booth, when I remembered I bought two hot chocolates and I was still holding both.

"Oh, I bought you a hot chocolate." I told her as she took it from me and took a sip immediately. "I figured since it's so cold out there, you'd be a bit cold."

"Mmm! Thanks Austin, it's delicious." That noise she made threw my mind back into the train of thought as before. _Stop it, Austin. It's only the first date. If it even is a date._

After Ally rented her skates, I paid for her, in case she did think it was a date. Gentlemen always pay for their ladies. "Let's get you laced up and out on the ice. We have about an hour and forty five minutes before I have to get back to the locker room." I led her over to a bench and she sat down. Ally started to tighten up the laces but when she got to the top, she looked at me with a cute confused face.

"Uh, Austin. How do I finish lacing these up?" Ally asked, pointing down at her small skate.

"Dang, lady. You have small feet." I told her with a chuckle as I bent in front of her to finish her skates. "Here, stand up, let's see how they feel." I took both her hands and helped her stand up. The tingle that I felt from last night came back full force as Ally squeezed my hands tighter when she wobbled.

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore Austin. If I'm wobbling now, I'm going to fall flat on my face once I step foot on the ice." Ally said, looking at the rink that was behind me with a scared look on her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'll be right there with you the whole time, I won't let you fall." I promised her as I led her over to the rink before taking off her blade guards. "Ready?"

She shook her head, making her long hair swish around her shoulders. "I don't think so Austin. I don't want to hurt anyone, or you, or myself." Ally looked down at her skates, a red tint gracing her cheeks.

"Ally, look at me." I put my finger underneath her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "How about we make a deal? If you come skate with me now, after my game, we can go do anything you would like. Anything! Cross my heart, I will not let you fall." I promised her, hoping that she will let me teach her.

"Fine, but after your game, you're coming shopping with me and my friend Trish. She's torture to shop with, it'll be nice to have a friend there to restrain me from killing her when she gets in her 'shopping mood'." Ally explained with a far off look in her eyes, probably thinking about her friend.

"Like I said, I'll do anything, but only if you get on the ice." I reminded her, stepping down the step and onto the ice and skating backwards a bit.

"Show off." She teased, sticking her tongue out at me making me do the same like the four year old that I am at heart. "Okay, here goes nothing." Ally gulped before gripping onto the half wall so tight her knuckles turned white. As soon as she had both feet on the ice and she was steady, she smiled and said, "Whew, this isn't so bad."

"See, I told you. Now try skating forward to me." I instructed.

The nervous look was back on her face in less than a second. "No, I think I'm good right here, thanks though, Austin."

"No way! Do you want me to go shopping with you? 'Cause if not, we can stop. but if you want a friend," I cringed a bit when I said 'friend', hopefully that will turn into something more soon. "I suggest you better get skating towards me." I warned her.

Ally groaned and rolled her eyes at me. "Fine!" She whined before lifting her foot to take a step.

"Stop right there!" I shouted, making her lose focus and almost fall. I skated over to her before she did and grabbed her hand. "First thing; don't take steps like you're walking on a floor. You have to glide." Ally put her foot down and slid one foot forward, making the other slide behind it. "Now do the same with the other foot."

After a couple of glides she started to get the hang of it so I let go of her hand. "Austin, don't let go, I'm going to fall!" Ally said, her voice full of panic.

"You're doing great, Ally. You're not going to fall." I skated ahead of her a bit and turned so I was facing her. "Now try to skate towards me this time. You'll be okay, just keep doing what you're doing."

Ally kept skating, picking up a bit of speed. "I'm doing it, Austin!" She cheered, but as soon as she broke her concentration, she started to flail. I skated foreword to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ice, resulting in my falling on my ass and Ally falling on top of me.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay, Austin?" Ally said with the cutest look of worry on her face.

"I'm good. I've taken worse hits during games, from guys about two hundred pounds heavier than you." I said but then back tracked think she might think I called her fat. "Not that you're heavy! You're as light as a feather, I can't even feel you on top of me." I rambled. I could feel my cheeks burning.

Ally giggled and put her finger to my lips, before I started talking again. "You're funny, Austin. You were a very comfy thing to fall on…" she was cut off by cat calls, wolf whistles and 'way to go, Austin!'s'.

I automatically looked up and saw the faces up my teammates a little ways down from where we were, cheering.

"Oh, jesus." I groaned and laid my head back on the ice, making me realize we were still lying down on the cold, hard surface.

"Who are they?" Ally asked me. I looked back up at my teammates who had their arms wrapped around themselves and kissing the air, mimicking a couple making out.

"Unfortunately, they're my teammates. Whom I'm going to kill, guess we'll have to forfeit the game." I said the last part loud enough to send most of the guys scattering. Eric and a couple others stayed put, smirking at me.

"Yeah, Austin's gettin' some!" Eric called as he met my glaring eyes._ Why is he such an ass?!_

I looked at Ally who I felt bury her head into my chest. I could see her rosy red cheeks through her hair. "I'm so sorry about them." I told her, placing my right hand on her hip, catching her attention.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "It's okay, They're just being guys right?" She wondered looking back to see if they were still there. "They're gone now." She told me as she tried to get up off me, I stopped her for a quick second.

"They didn't scare you off, did they?" I questioned, looking into her eyes, hoping and praying that they didn't.

"I grew up with a big brother who I hung out with. His friends we're the same way. I'm used to boy behavior." She told me as she stood, hanging on to the wall. "It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me off." Ally winked and smirked at me as I struggled to get up since she threw me off guard.

I let out a breath that I didn't even realize I was holding in. "Good. I don't want them messing anything up." I told her.

"Why? What did you have in mind that would have the chance to be messed up?" She asked jokingly with a sparkle in her eye.

"You'll have to wait and see, lady." I told her with a wink of my own. Looking up at the clock, I noticed I had to start heading back to the locker room soon. "Let's get those skates back. The game's going to start in a little bit." I held one of her hands as the other one held onto the wall as we moved. "Do you want me to introduce you to some friends of mine so you can sit with them during the game?"

"Actually, Trish and my brother, Dez are coming, too. So I have them to sit with, but I would love to meet your friends soon." She smiled brightly at me as she stepped back up onto flat surface and sat on the bench to put the blade guards back on her skates.

I smiled back at her. "That's cool. You did really great out there, Ally. Count on me to be your savior from your friend later while shopping," I told her.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Ally squealed, jumping up from the bench and hugging me. "You're the best. First, teaching me how to skate and now coming shopping with Trish and I. You're brave." She told me as we walked back to the renting booth so she could put her shoes back on.

Ally gave back the skates and sat to put her converse back on. "How bad could a little shopping trip be?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Bite your tongue!" Ally gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "When it comes down to Trish and shopping…." She shook her head, and giggled. "Never mind, I'm not going to tell you about it. I want you to experience it for yourself."

She finished tying her laces and jumped up. "I'm going to find Trish and my brother. Good luck out there, I'll be cheering for you." Ally stood on her tip toes and kissed me quickly on the cheek before running off to find her brother and her friend.

I could feel my cheeks heating up as I turned and walked to the locker room. "There's lover boy!" Greg called as I walked through the swinging door.

"Shut up, asshole." I said, glaring at him. "What the hell did I tell you guys before I went to go meet Ally?!" I know she said she wasn't scared off but I was still pissed.

"It was Eric's idea!" Frankie, a freshman, pipped up.

"I'm not surprised." I grunted before going through the lockers, looking for Eric. When I found him, I shoved him into the lockers, not hard enough to hurt him since Coach would kill me but enough to let him know I was pissed at him.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He chuckled when he turned and saw me.

"You, asshole. I told you not to scare Ally off and you go and pull that shit. Screw you." I seethed at him while poking him in the chest. I can get pretty scary when I'm mad.

"Whoa, man. I didn't think you'd be this mad about it. I'm sorry. Did we scare her off?" Eric asked as he put his hands up in surrender.

"Lucky for you, no, you guys didn't." I told him throwing one last glare at him before opening my hockey bag and putting my pads and jersey on.

"So, you're date went well, I'm guessing?" Eric smirked at me as he laced up his skates.

"Yes, no thanks to you." I told him, lacing up my own skates.

He chuckled. "When are you seeing her again?"

Before I could answer, Coach came out from his office. "Alright ladies, let's get out there and kick some Hawk ass." He bellowed as the rest of the team started banging their sticks on the ground at a fast pace.

When we got out on the ice, I searched for Ally quickly before we started. I spotted her sitting and laughing next to a short latino girl and a tall red headed guy. I smiled as I watched her laughing and talking with her friend and her brother. And suddenly, I couldn't wait for this shopping trip lately, no matter how much Ally says I should be scared.

**A/N: Here you go my lovelies! I wanted to post this on Friday after the kids (coincidentally named Austin and Allie) fell asleep, but I ended up falling asleep as well. :p Anyways, here is chapter four! I hope you all like it. Hopefully, Ill get the next one up soon! Leave a review :) Much love 3 **


End file.
